villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Paige
Paige is a current WWE Diva who is best known as the first ever NXT Women's Champion, and is also a former WWE Divas Champion. Paige debuted for WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, as a villainess--serving as one-half of the Anti-Diva Army with Sofia Cortez. Paige and Sofia would constantly attack and bully a number of FCW's Divas, including Kaitlyn and Audrey Marie. Paige's alliance with Sofia ended in July of 2012 when Sofia turned against Paige out of jealousy during a match against Audrey Marie. After FCW became the new-look NXT, Paige would lose to Sofia in a grudge match, and with that, her villainous role came to an end, as she would go on to become the most popular Diva on NXT. Paige was called up to the main roster on April 7, 2014 and congratulated AJ Lee on her Divas Championship defense at Wrestlemania XXX the previous night, only to be goaded into a title match, which Paige won to become the new champion. After successful title defenses against Tamina Snuka and Naomi, Paige lost the Divas Championship to the returning AJ on the day after the Money In The Bank PPV. During that match, Paige displayed villainous traits; yelling "This is my house!" to AJ and acting arrogant to her. After losing the title, Paige pretended to act nice to AJ and teamed with her in a pair of tag team matches, which they won. However, Paige was unable to dethrone AJ at Battleground on July 20. During that match, Paige would actually cheer for AJ to get back up after she was knocked down. On the following night on Raw, Paige once again teamed with AJ in defeating Emma and Natalya in a tag team match, and after the match ended, she brought AJ back to the ring to celebrate with her. However, once AJ's back was turned, the evil Paige viciously attacked her inside the ring and later took the assault outside the ring by tossing her to the ringpost and the announce table. After turning into a villainess, Paige mocked AJ by skipping out of the arena. Paige appeared on Raw Fallout and told Eden Stiles that she warned AJ not to underestimate her and that this was "her house." Even after the attack, Paige insisted that she and AJ were still friends. But on the following week's edition of Raw, Paige called AJ "crazy" during a verbal confrontation, which led to AJ attacking her. Four nights later on SmackDown, Paige attacked AJ and shoved her off the entrance ramp; giving AJ whiplash. Paige was portrayed as a bully during her villainous role in FCW. During her angle with AJ, Paige displayed sociopathic tendencies en route to turning into a villainess. She has also displayed delusion by continuously attacking AJ and then insisting that she's still friends with her. Villainous acts * Bullying Audrey Marie (among other Divas) in FCW. * Manipulating AJ Lee after losing the title and then attacking her. Accomplishments * NXT Women's Champion (1) * WWE Divas Champion (2) Gallery Paige at WWE Axxess 2014.jpg SD 08.01.14 11.jpg Screaming Paige.jpg Superstars 12.04.14 9.jpg Category:Villainesses Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humans Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Living Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Sociopaths Category:On & Off Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Villains Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Villains Category:WWE Villains